Be as One
by Freedom's Gift
Summary: a songfic based on the song "Be as one" by W-inds. Gray thinks about the future. He sees everyone's futures but is uncertain with Erza's. He just prays that Erza's will be filled with happiness.


This is my first songfic. I searched for the English translation of the song "Be as One" by W-inds which we all know as the 6th ending of Fairy Tail and it is indeed my favorite, so far. I had to write about GrayZa because I love GrayZa and you can't change that fact about me. I don't know how I did with this fanfic. So anyway

I do not own Fairy Tail, who knew! 8D Hiro Mashima owns it and W-inds own the song.

**I'm always thinking at any time, even on days when we can't meet, EVERYTIME I FEEL  
AH my HEART AND SOUL wrapped in the warm palms of your hands  
Where are you when you haven't left me?  
When I met you by chance and saw your casual kindness, I wanted to embrace you**

Gray took the opportunity of the quite sunset that day to think about everything that's been happening. Time of peace and quiet didn't happen often, especially when a dragon slayer is out to pick a fight with him. He started at the river that flowed in front of him. He smiled at his own reflection remembering the day he met Erza right that the very same spot.

He didn't expect her to be crying. Gray always thought Erza was mighty and unbreakable. Seeing her there made him think that even the strongest things can be defenseless at times, that day just happens to be Erza's time. Gray decided to let that day slide instead of just challenging her. Was it because he felt like she needed a moment?

That day, he swore, changed him.

Well, Gray Fullbuster's weakness has always been known to be women's tears but he promised that those tears would never fall again because the great Titania Erza was truly hurt.

During that day Gray didn't know what to do. He just acted like the normal Gray, ranting about it can't be helped and how he didn't want to take her on but he wanted to hold her like the broken girl she is.

**I WILL –BE AS ONE- I want to protect you  
STAY WITH ME I love you YES YOU My beloved person  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them  
You're a miracle I only met once  
Just like the stars which shine together and like the raindrops which eventually fall into the sea  
Let's come together LOVE You are my everything**

Gray let out a sigh. He did it again…...He let himself get pulverized for the sake of Erza Scarlet. He does it so often that it could have been confirmed as natural as his stripping habit. (Well if you call that natural anyway….)

Even if he was knocked out in the Tower of heaven, the only thing his mouth muttered was "Erza, Erza, Erza" "We're not leaving until we save Erza!" "What are you doing here when you're suppose to saving Erza?" or any Erza related topic.

Erza was precious to Gray she felt like family, a part of what made up Gray was his family, Fairy Tail. When he said Fairy Tail the first thing that would come into his mind is **Erza**, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Erza would be the first; she was after all nicknamed the 'Queen of fairies'.

How'd he end up meeting her? He bet it was a miracle. Of all the things that happened during the day Erza came to the guild; from falling into a ditch to losing his wallet, seeing Erza for the first time was probably the best thing that ever happened that day. He'd never forget that day.

She had a ragged appearance but he didn't care. He was curious with the mysterious newcomer who clad herself with stern looks, strong words, and smart comebacks then later on, armor.

Erza would always have a side that she'd cover up. Gray didn't like that. He felt as if he was still distant to Erza, that he was still not trusted, and that Erza was just too far away. She thinks he won't understand but he'll try his best to understand every detail; important or not. She thinks she would keep him safe by not telling him but that just hurts him inside.

**Even for tiny instances when we cross paths without meeting NEVER CRY I'm sure we'll open our hearts  
AH I'll come here and listen to the dreams you hold and the continuation to the book you were reading SAY  
When we collect small things about each other we didn't yet know about, the bonds we have between us will strengthen**

Gray would rarely meet Erza these days. She insisted on going on an S-class mission. Natsu pleaded Erza for to take him with her. Gray also wanted to come with her but he kept it to himself. He wanted to go not because he wanted to get fame of completing an S-class mission, Erza can keep that glory for herself, he wanted to go because he wanted to help Erza every way he can.

He treasured moments with Erza. Even if he has to act as if he doesn't hate Natsu or if he has to keep his clothes on to save his life. He'd be one of those people who would freeze and feel a chill down his spine once he hear she's back, but deep inside, Erza's face gives him rest.

Being with Erza gave him the opportunity to try to get her to open up. If not open up to him, then anyone in Fairy Tail. Slowly by slowly he opens different things about Erza, and in return he tries to share what he knows. It's fair, but Erza never tells everything. She'd hide these things to 'protect' them.

**Now –BE AS ONE- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love  
Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret  
Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity ONLY SHINE Because we realize**

Gray stood up from his place and began following the river's current. 'I pondered too much on the past….' Gray thought to himself. He started wondering what would happen to all 4 of them during the future….How would he turn out to be? Where would Natsu end up? What would Lucy be doing? And Erza…He had so many questions about her for the future.

He thought of it well. He would probably be the same Gray. Besides the idea of Lucy being a well known celestial wizard, she'd probably write tons of novels. And Natsu…he'd end up in all sorts of places. He'd probably become an S-class mage like he wanted to be or…He could end up with Lucy.

The thought of Natsu and Lucy together as lovers made him smirk.

But…..Where would he end up? Where would Erza end up?

He knows for sure that they'll always be together as comrades with Natsu and Lucy. But what if there was more to that?

The future kind of scared him. There were always things interfering with destiny. It was not fair.

First he thought he'd live peacefully with everyone in Fairy Tail till Lucy came along. Because of the Phantom Lord attacking, Lucy probably the reason why Fairy Tail feels closer and more like a family.

Because of Happy, the guild was filled with happiness the day he hatched from that egg. They were expecting some kind of dragon but out came a cat with wings! Natsu also learned a lesson that day and he would never forget it.

The day Erza came…Gray didn't know if it meant anything to anyone. Well to Erza it meant something but to him…..It meant change and he was willing to take that change. That change was being Erza Scarlet's first friend.

Jellal also played a part in his own destiny. He haunted Erza's world once after their meeting at the tower of heaven. Because of his arrest Erza once again felt empty. She cried on leaving Jellal, meeting him once again and losing him. Gray didn't know if hated the guy or not…

**Whether spring, summer, autumn and winter, I want to set your many smiling faces  
Into one of the world's stories and tell it one day**

Whatever case he and Erza may end up in, he believed he'd be with Erza. It didn't matter if he'd just be a side character in Erza's life or the main reason why she lives, what he really wanted is to see Erza's smiling face in the future. Gray prays that she'd won't cry or try to hide her feelings anymore.

To him her smiles were special. She rarely smiled in his case. Almost everyone was too afraid to know what she was happy about but for Gray, if she was in a good mood, he would also be in a good mood.

The full moon's beams reflected on the river. Gray started at his mirrored reflection on the lake.

"Hey"

**I WILL –BE AS ONE- I want to protect you  
STAY WITH ME I love you…  
I'll tell you my overflowing thoughts without hiding them**

He always considered that the river was his and Erza's spot. Theirs and theirs alone. It sounded selfish but it was special to Gray. Gray turned around to see who would be out just after the moon came out.

Gray saw a beautiful queen. The queen wore no crown, just a veil of crimson rose petals the framed her figure. Her body was covered my armor that showed her warrior strength and her brown eyes reflected Gray. Gray smiled a genuine smile at her.

"Back so soon Erza? I was expecting to see you within 2 weeks just like you said" Gray said looking at her.

Erza smiled. "You trust me too much Gray" She said standing beside him.

"Of course isn't that what friends are for" Gray said.

"So how's the guild?" Erza asked as she started at their reflection. "Nothing much has changed. It's just been 5 day since you left" Gray said.

Erza slowly leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was just thinking…." Gray began."Thinking?" Erza asked. "Yes thinking. Where we would be in the future" Gray said.

"Like…..How I bet I'd still be the same"

"I can see that"

"How Lucy may end up as a successful writer"

"Understandable. " Erza said with a smile.

"Natsu could actually be an S-class wizard and…." Gray remained silent and smirked at the thought again. Erza just gave him a weird look as she waited for his answer.

"End up with Lucy" He finally said. "Ah" Erza said in agreement.

"I know that those might happen but…..For you…" Gray said not finishing again. "I prayed that you'd be happy in the future"

"Gray I am happy. What makes you think I'm not?" Erza said as she turned to Gray.

"It's just you never seem to be honest with what you feel. When you hide something it's obvious that you have a problem no matter how hard you try to hide it. Erza, I feel like I can read you like an open book" Gray said looking at her. Erza just tried to avoid his gaze. Erza remained silent. "It hurts me to know you don't trust me or anyone in Fairy Tail." Gray finished.

"I'm sorry…"

**Now –BE AS ONE- I want to try believing  
That there is such a thing as an everlasting love**

Gray and Erza were walking done the road down to Erza's house. "I trust you Gray it's just…..People have constantly been coming and going in my life that…I don't know….." Erza said.

"I want to believe that someone will just stay put in my life" Erza said. Gray listened as he walked beside the Titania.

"Moments can't last forever" Gray said. "I know" Erza simply responded. "It doesn't matter…..I know people have to go sooner or later" "But…"

**Let's etch ourselves into each other  
In this destiny which we won't regret**

"I'll always be there for you" Gray said. Erza looked at the ice mage.

"Why?" she asked. Gray sighed in the moonlight and looked at her.

"The moment we met. That's the moment our destinies were intertwined. I blame you for crying in front of me" Gray said. "You were a great change in my life. I had to move out of my comfort zone for you. I got beaten up and showed reckless acts for you." Gray said.

Erza started at him. He was right…..Gray has always been there for her. Besides the fact that he's part of Team Natsu, he would be the one always out to save her. Did she ever thank him for that?

"Here you are Titania" Gray said as they stopped in front of her for her house's door. "Goodnight Erza" he said, waving goodbye.

**Bring our hands together and feel each other's warmth and feel the peacefulness born from each other's gaze  
That is eternity ONLY SHINE Because we realize**

Erza grabbed his hand before he could leave. Gray looked back at her. Erza had her face looking at the floor. He saw water marks on the ground; they must have been her tears.

"Why I am always the one who catches you crying?" Gray asked as he turned back to Erza.

"Because….I can be myself when I'm around you more than anybody in the world….." Erza said as she looked up to him. Her face showed a peaceful crying angel. Erza had a gentle smile on her face.

"For the longest time you've stayed put with me…..Gray…Arigato…I'm sorry if I've ever hurt you….." Erza said as she held his hand tighter. "Don't leave me ok?" Erza said, putting his hand on her chest, where her heart is. The one clad in armor…..

"You'll never be alone Erza. Never….." Gray said as he pulled Erza into a hug.

'_Even if I will just be a side character in your life or the reason why you live…I will never leave you alone…I will be as one with you…..'_

**Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara**


End file.
